River Masters
Born on Corellia, Darren Vick never knew who his parents were. Left at an orphanage Darren was quite lonely as a child and spent most of his time by himself, either sleeping or reading. However a man came by claiming to be Darren's uncle. However, in reality he was a mercenary that worked for a Hutt by the name of Desilijic. Darren, only 5 at the time was taken to Desilijic who said that because his father hadn't given him his money that Darren would have to work if off on Tatooine. For many years Darren worked from cooking Desilijic's food to feeding him himself to cleaning up. It was a miserable life, but during his stay he learned several languages. A wookie by the name of Worraca who was also under the service of Desilijic taught Darren Shyriiwook. A Noghri bodyguard who simply called himself Miagri taught Darren their language and he was forced to learn Huttenese through trial and error. Even the Twi'lek dancers took a liking to the young servant and taught him many things. Yet the funniest parenting came from the very Mercenary who had picked him up. The mercenary told Darren to simply call him Scar, and then Darren's training began. At a young age Darren began to learn how to fire guns. Anything from a pistol to a rifle was given to the young Corellian. As Darren grew Scar taught him more things such as mechanical skills and how to repair several ships. This came in handy as Desilijic began giving Darren more and more complicated jobs. Scar even taught Darren how to fly and he showed a natural talent at it. And yet even so Darren stilled hated his life. He hated everything that he had to do and how he couldn't leave the sandy planet of Tatooine, a desolate wasteland with as much a chance of getting money as dieing. Finally something came up that Darren didn't expect. A Sabacc card game was scheduled to be held with quite a bit of money on the line. Not only that, but the famous Ebon Hawk was being given as a prize aswell. Nobody knew how it had been retrieved, but somehow, somewhere, it had been found. The original ship that had carried Revan from planet to planet on his quest for the Star Maps. Desilijic wanted the ship and the money, and knew that Darren was the best Sabacc player, even at the young age of 16. Sending the young boy to the dusty casino, Darren sat down and began to play. It was a famous tournament held on Tatooine so that no authorites would break it up. Yet as Darren continued to defeat opponents he almost lost several times. Barely winning one match, Darren was sat at the table against the last Sabacc player undefeated, and one known as simply the "Joker". He had never lost a game in the entire galaxy and nobody believed Darren could win. However, it seemed that luck was on his side. Darren won the game threw a miracle hand, a hand that was so rare that if one got it they instantly won the game. Taking the winnings of about 500,000 credits and Ebon Hawk aswell, Darren went back to Desilijic a hero. However, he hadn't anticipated that Desilijic would not set him free, nor that he would take the Ebon Hawk away from him. 500,000 thousand credits was much more than Desilijic needed from Darren, but the Hutt didn't care. Sending Darren back to work on repairing some of the hutts ships, Darren secretly began to plot on a way of escape. No longer than a week later Darren grabbed his very own BlasTech DL-44 that he had helped make himself, a few vibro knives and a few thermal detenators, and left his prison of a room. Sneaking around the fortress, Darren stole about 30,000 credits and made his way to the Ebon Hawk. Reaching the Ebon Hawk he met Scar, the man who had taught him everything. Scar told Darren that he couldn't let him leave, but Darren refused to give up. The two stood, staring at each other with their pistols hostlered. In what seemed a split second the two had drawn their guns and fired. Darren was thrown to the ground with a blaster wound to his left arm, however it hadn't hit him fully and wasn't as serious as the wound that Darren had given to Scar. Standing up, Darren walked over to Scar who had a blaster wound to his heart. Spitting up blood Scar told Darren of how he was his father. He told Darren that his name was Garrant Vick, and that it was his honor to raise Darren as much as he could. Garrant's last words here simply, "She's still alive..."Darren cried as he realized that it had to be true. Not that he actually had fact, but simply that he had always felt something about the mercenary and now he understood why. Scar was his father, and Darren had killed him. Picking up his fathers bodies Darren carried his body into the Ebon Hawk, but as he did he heard several alarms go off. Looking out of the Ebon Hawk he saw Worraca running towards the Ebon Hawk, blaster fire flying all around him. Letting the ramp down Worraca ran onboard and yet another sight to see was Miagri fighting several guards by himself, holding them off. Darren even saw a Twi'lek strangling a guard to death, and yet he knew that he had to get out of there. There was simply no time Desilijic seemed to have an army with him. Lifting off with Worraca as a co-pilot, Darren blasted off, the Ebon Hawk launching out of the great Fortress like a torpedo. But as Darren and Worraca began to travel the galaxy, they also began to get themselves into trouble, too much trouble to go unnoticed. Finally captured, Darren was shipped to a prison that was thought to be impossible to break out of, Tal-Delta. There he met an ally who would soon wish he had never met Darren at all for as Darren was tortured an evil side of him began to emerge, a personality that grew through the power of the dark side, through the hatred within Darren for the Sith. Darren finally managed to escape, but not by himself for Tom gained control of the once helpless prisoner. Escaping from Tal-Delta, Tom brutally killed many guards, eating many of them, some while they were alive and killing a Sith while he was at it. After escaping Tom killed his allies before eating them then proceeded on his dark conquest of the galaxy. Somehow he arrived on the planet of Bin'Caari, yet even he knew not of how. Tom used his power with the force to make his way up the chain of command before becoming the right hand man of the new Dark Lord. Tom stood alongside Deviant Markos as he began to conquer the galaxy slowly just as Revan had done only years ago yet as he conquered planet after planet he was eventually faced by a hero who stood up against the darkness. As the Dark Lord fought the man known as Azurik, Tom fought many Jedi to get to the second most powerful Jedi of the academy a Jedi that if left alive could cause a problem for even the Dark Lord himself. A furious fight ensued between Darren Vick and a Jedi Master, second in power only to the Azurik. The two began to fight, their lightsabers clashing against each other for what seemed like days if not weeks, their fight continuing without end. Yet eventually Darren won the fight with his lightsaber skills, yet even so the Jedi Master destroyed him, his power with the light allowing him to sacrifice himself to kill Darren. Yet Darren hadn't truely died for in truth their spirits simply waited, waiting for the right time to reincarnate themselves and once again release their reign of terror upon the galaxy. Darren Vick turned into River Masters, a boy who was a decendent of Jedi Master, for by destroying Darren's body the way that the Jedi had, he also doomed his decendents to be inhabited by the spirit of Darren Vick, of Tom the cannabalistic murderer. Reincarnation River Masters was born into a world of crime, a reincarnation of a force user who lived thousands of years ago. However, even so he knew nothing of his past. He saw some of the worst scum in the galaxy every day, even at the young age of 12. With 2 brothers and a sister he rarely got much attention so he spent most of his child hood alone. Men used to come over to talk to his father, almost every day, and River could tell by their blasters and the thuggish clothes that they had to be some kind of gangsters. River didn't know much about crime but he knew enough not to mess with these guys. Most of the time he was writing stories, pretending to be in on other worlds. River as a child wanted to leave Coruscant, a huge city of a world that presented many dangers. Above all, he wanted to be one of the famous Jedi, people able to control a power called the force. He had heard of them from his father and his friends. The force let them do all kinds of things like jump higher than imaginable or run faster than a laser. However, River took his life for granted not realizing that he had alot more than many people did. Unfortuantly, he would never be able to appreciate what he had because soon, it would be taken away from him. The end of the begining On a dark and cold night River opened his eyes to the sound of a door breaking open. River ran to the door of his room and opened it up a bit, just wide enough to see his father trying to wrestle a blaster out of another mans hands. A laser suddenly shot out of the weapon, hit River's father straight in the chest killing him almost instantly. River could see his two brothers and sister simply standing there in shock as his mother ran over to them. She stood infront of a blaster shot that was heading for River's little sister. A tear fell down his face as he watched his mother fall to the ground, soon to be followed by his two brothers and sisters, three more blaster shots flying from the mans weapon. River heard the man tell one of his companions to check the room that he was in. Still in shock River simply stood there and as the door opened his shock still remained. The gangster laughed and picked him up by the neck, laughing the entire way as he moved towards a window. The gangster held River outside of the window and let go. A huge rush of air his River as he began to fall, his screams muffled by the wind. He fell for what seemed an eternity, his screams silent. River saw a speeder flying forward and begining to decend. River suddenly heard somebody say,"Reach". It was as though some higher being spoke in his ear and he followed, his arms stretching out as far as they could. River grabbed a rope that hung from a pole outside somebodies house. He swung, skin ripping off his hands as he did so, forward slamming into the speeder and sending it falling. The driver managed to pull up before it crashed and shaking his head he let River off. Training begins River fell to his knees, tears falling from his face. He cried out in anger and sorrow, River thought he could feel the ground shaking aswell as the pipes and trash around him. Laying on the ground River slept there, feeling as though there was no reason left to live. He woke up the next day and there stood a man in a white robe. He was bent over staring at River. The man helped River up and looked him over for a few minutes before speaking. The man told River that his name was Quin Dos and that he was a Jedi Knight. He told him that he had sensed his anger and that was why he was able to find him, through the force. River stood there in shock, unable to move. Quin got straight to the point and asked him if he wanted to join the Jedi Order. With nothing left River accepted and they left for the Jedi Academy. At age 12 River began training after only a few days of being at the temple. He was able to use the force quite quickly yet he had a hard time controlling his anger. River was constantly warned of how his anger might lead him to the dark side. He shrugged it off and continued with his training unaware of his own growing anger within him. He still had nightmares of the day when his life had come crashing down and Quin Dos could only do so much to help him. Exiled River made his first lightsaber when he was about 18 and he found his own blue crystal. As his training continued River began to feel his anger growing inside of him. At age 21 River felt he was old enough to become a Jedi Knight but he was continously told he wasn't ready. One day he grew angry with his master and in his anger attacked him. River and Quin Dos dueled inside of the Jedi Temple training room, their fight triggering many obstacles. At one point in the fight the fight went atop of several wooden poles that stood atop a pit of spikes. Jumping from the tops of pole to pole the two continued their fight trying to stay on balance while not falling. Eventually River's attacks became so vicious and aggresive that he managed to force push Quin Dos after he couldn't keep up with the pace of the fight out a window into the trees. River leaped out of the window and running along the branches of huge trees the two continued, Quin Dos's green lightsaber and River's Blue lightsaber clashing against each other over and over again as the fight continued. The fight moved from the tops of the huge trees to the ground below where there was a large cliff with water at the bottom. The fight edged closer and closer to the edge. Quin Dos managed to knock River's lightsaber out of his hands into the waters below but before he could take another swing River leaped at him grabbing Quin Dos's saber hand with one hand and his neck with another. River began to choke Quin Dos as he pressed down, leaning his master towards the edge of the cliff. River laughed as Quin Dos lost conciousness. He then proceeded to toss him off the cliff into the water below. River returned to the Jedi Temple and when he arrived there were Jedi waiting for him. They informed him that he was now exiled from the Jedi Order and if he ever was to return again while he was a dark side user that they would attack him. Exiled from the only home he had left River traveled across Yavin 4 training for years, his time dedicated to almost nothing else. He began to release the anger he had inside of him and calm himself down, slowly returning to the lightside. He then realized what he had done and weeped for his master. River knew now that he would have to remain neutral until he truly understood the two sides of the force. The Avatars After traveling for many days and nights River was drawn to a planet called Dromuund Kaas, an ancient Sith planet. There he met Revan Ordo, a famous Jedi from many thousands of years in the past who had found a way to live this long. He was invited and accepted into the Avatar organization, an organization dedicated to finding a balance in the force. After training with Master Shade he was given all of his Sith powers before Shade died because he no longer wished to live. River then proceeded to go to the Valley of the Jedy where he confronted a Sith and fought him with the help of a Jedi. The Jedi told River to retreat and he left even though he felt the darkness inside of him growing and he wished to kill the Sith. The Return to old ways A test was given to both River and Ranik Raynn, a test of combat. The two were to fight each other to determine who was the stronger, or so it appeared. During the fight much devastation was done to the landscape because of River, and as the fight continued River became filled with hatred for Ranik. River had given into the darkness, he had given into the power that the dark side gave him and he had used it. The darkness was his ally. The battle ended when Ranik cut off both of River's arms and legs at just above the knees, then force pushed him into a deep crater that he had made using a Sith spell. River broke so many bones in his body that it took many hours of surgery to heal him. Because of all of his injuries the doctors were forced to give River mechanical arms and legs aswell as make his bones metal. They could barely put River back together but once they did he was extremely strong and agile. River was now a Cyborg and filled with hate. His objective? Kill Ranik Raynn. His allies? The Sith. He would no longer be known as River Masters, but as Hades. And yet as Hades joined the Sith, he began to become revolted with the way they ruled, the way they fought, and their overall conduct. He soon began to believe that the Sith were not worthy of somebody such as him, and in his anger he began a rampage across Coruscant, killing any and all he saw. Eventually as he hid in the shadows he saw a man known as Kado Jomei, a Jedi to be more precise. Hades engaged Kado Jomei in a vicious fight that proceeded from the platform onto moving vehicles, through a factory which Hades destroyed to a sky scraper. At the top of the sky scraper a climatic battle ensued, and through the use of his Soresu form Kado Jomei was able to wait until he saw an opening in Hades's form and take advantage, knocking him off the building into darkness. Return to the Light Hades fell for what seemed an eternity, but eventually using his cybornetic strength and speed aswell as his strength with the force, Hades was able to slam his hands and feet into the walls of a building and slide to the street below. He had been defeated by a Jedi. In disgrace Hades left and began to train upon Yavin 4 in seclusion, evaluating his believes and his ideals, thinking about his purpose. With this evaluation of his true purpose, Hades changed his name to something more.. suitable in his opinion, Zeus. With that River Masters who was reborn as Hades, was reborn once again into Zeus, a twisted yet honorable man who believed that he could bring peace to the galaxy. Yet Zeus had not only become a new person on Yavin 4, but he had found a power within himself, a power that made the metal shell that surrounded him a part of his body, essentially a second skin. Devastation Eventually Zeus could take his seclusion no more. Leaving to head back to Coruscant, Zeus climbed the very skyscraper that he had been knocked off of by Kado Jomei. Yet over the horizon he saw something coming his way, destroying everything in its path. A shockwave caused by a thought bomb that was given even more strength from the power of a Death Star beam, Zeus leaped off the skyscraper. Falling farther and farther in a treacherous dive off the skyscraper, Zeus watched as the buildings around him began to explode, flames covering him as he dived farther and farther. Like he had when he had been kicked of the building, Zeus slammed his hands and feet into the wall, using the force to slow his decent as everyone around him seemingly disappeared. How he had survived he didn't know, but he had. Through sheer determination, Zeus had evaded death yet again, yet how long could he keep this up? A Jedi once again Joining the new Jedi order Zeus began to feel his anger slowly building. Following Navarr Ordo to the Sith controlled planet of Ziost to meet its ruler Naga Sadow only deepened his anger. At the mere sight of the Sith Zeus could feel his hate burning within him as though he had known the Sith for years. Perhaps he had. However, Zeus knew his anger was not with the Sith. It was not with his master nor with his fellow Jedi at all, but rather within himself. Zeus could feel his soul changing, his mind changing with it and while he didn't know what to do the force did. Leaving the temple Zeus traveled to Yavin 4, the jungle moon of Yavin. Traveling through the jungle the reincartion of a powerful force user began to feel the same demented evil that had seemingly stayed with his soul through the transitions but had remained hidden until now. Tom's reign of terror ends Why this evil decided to come out now Zeus could not figure out, but he did know that the force was guiding him and that he had no choice but to follow its will. As Zeus continued to travel through the Jungle he could feel the darkness growing aswell as the voice inside of his head which at that point in time was a mere whisper. Yet as his gaze fell upon the temple in which his armor had become a part of him, Zeus felt the darkness inside of him surge and grow and alarming rates. Sprinting inside of the temple Zeus reached the bottom of the temple in which he saw a picture of a man wearing his same exact armor carved into the wall. As soon as he saw the carving he heard the word, "Tom" and fell to the ground in agony. Zeus managed to crawl over to the carving and put his palms on it. As he did so he began to glow, growing smaller and smaller, the armor disappearing as his body changed into that of a 12 year old boy, his soul reforming itself. Falling to the ground was River Masters, a boy who would stay a boy for all eternity or else risk unleashing the terror of Tom. Masters, River